


I'm not really sorry

by Danbro



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbro/pseuds/Danbro
Summary: La gente no cambia.Corre, no te quiero volver a lastimar.





	I'm not really sorry

El habló, cuando sus palabras eran mas altas que su música. Su traje y sus ojos, estridentes las letras, impactaron y se grabaron en mí. Siempre fue así, nunca diferente. La forma en la que su garganta se eleva y las nubes se convierten en humo de cigarrillo. Pasea en la altura y sus dedos se mueven al compas de mis hilos, a la distancia.   
Me dijiste que soy mejor que esto, que escape de la sombra, que no vuelva a meterme en ella. Con ella. Pero quizá no hace demasiada diferencia. Estoy solo, con o sin. Sigo aquí.   
Ahora, no me mires si te sientes culpable por tirarme al abismo. Estoy cayendo, no hizo falta el empujón. Pero lo lamento, de verdad.   
Dicen que las personas pueden cambiar, pero no es así. No mentí cuando dije que moria de agonia al tenerte lejos, al no poder verte respirar. Extrañaba cada uno de tus pensamientos, mientras mis manos sostenían la silla que rompí en tu espalda, en tus huesos. Te extrañé mientras me odiabas, y yo a ti. Por eso, no mentí, cuando te dije que te amaba y que lo lamentaba. Pero si mentí, cuando dije que me arrepentia y me culpaba cada día, si mentí. Porqué clavarte el puñal en la espalda fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, oh, pero te extrañé tanto mientras lo hacía. Luego te alejaste, me odiaste, era lógico que yo lo hiciera también. Susurré; no me odies a la distancia, odiame cerca. Para sentir tu odio. De esa manera podría sentir algo.   
Odiame con el corazón en una mano y la violencia en otra, porqué así fueron siempre tus montañas. Estoy enfermo en esto, destrui mis propias construcciones. Soy letal. Soy tóxico. Sigo siendo todo lo que nunca quisiste. De lo que corres. Con lo que sueñas mientras tu corazón se acelera, despiertas con el aire liberado y tus pulmones exprimidos.   
Lo lamento, ¿volviste a preocuparte? no debería enojarme por tu traición, de verdad. Quizá era lo que merecía. Probablemente era lo que merecía.   
Solo quiero decirte que la gente no cambia, yo no cambie. Pude decirte que lo lamento, cumplir mi papel, porque te extraño y eres todo lo que siempre amé. Pero no te vuelvas a acercar, porque él tiene razón, soy todo lo que siempre fuí, y tu eres todo lo que siempre fuiste. Basta de aparentar.   
La gente no cambia, corre antes de que te vuelva a lastimar.


End file.
